This invention relates to an intake system for an automotive engine and more particularly to a compact high performance induction system for such engines.
Recently it has been discovered that the performance of an internal combustion engine through out its entire speed and load ranges can be improved without compromising the performance under any condition by employing a pair of separately tuned intake passages for each cylinder with one of the passage being tuned to optimize low speed performance and the other passage being tuned to increase high speed performance. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,876, entitled "Intake Means Of Internal Combustion Engine" issued March 17, 1987 and assigned to the Assignee hereof. The induction system in that patent is depicted in combination with a V-type of engine and employs a pair of plenum chambers each of which lies over a respective one of the cylinder heads. A first intake passage extends from each plenum chamber to an intake port of the adjacent cylinder head and a second intake passage extends from the other plenum chamber to another intake port of the same cylinder of the cylinder head. A throttle valve arrangement is also incorporated and the first and second intake passages are tuned so as to serve high and low speed ranges of the engine, respectively. Although such an arrangement is highly effective in increasing the performance of the engine, as aforenoted, throughout its entire speed and load ranges, the induction system is rather complicated and because of its complexity can prevent the use of as low a hood line as may be desired.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved high performance induction system that is more compact in nature.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high performance induction system for a V-type engine which will permit the use of low hood lines.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved compact and yet high performance induction system for V-type engines.